Let Me Love You
by aSentimentalCircusGirl
Summary: Alice imagina a Forks una réplica de Hawai ,con turistas incluídos, claro.¿Decepcionada? Para nada, junto a Jasper encontrará todo menos decepción.'...Mientras le daba un abrazo...Un cálido abrazo a pesar de la gélida lluvia que nos rodeaba.'
1. Forks, Here I Come!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie Twilight no me pertenecen _-Qué no daría para que Jasper sí...- _Le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la creadora del 9O% de mis amores imposibles.

_Alice imagina a Forks como una pequeña réplica de Hawaii repleta de turistas holandeses ¡Pero no encuentra a ninguno! Felizmente, la suerte de uno de ellos le ha sonreido y le trajo a alguien más especial de lo que imaginó._

* * *

Chapter O1 :: **Forks, Here I Come!**

Sentía que habían pasado 10 horas _–Aunque el vuelo duraba dos.-_ y moría de aburrimiento. La televisión del avión pasaba un video de cámaras escondidas que había visto en todos mis vuelos con esta aerolínea, pero que hacía arrancar un par de carcajadas de parte den obeso señor atrás mío.

Para intentar bloquear esas estruendosas carcajadas, le subí el volumen a mi iPod y seguí leyendo un artículo de Cosmopolitan sobre actrices y cantantes pequeñas, pero igual de sexies_ –Mi Biblia personal siempre subiéndome el autoestima._

Cuando estaba leyendo sobre la pequeña Ashley Greene, empezaron a sonar los cuatro maravillosos de Liverpool, y no pude dejar de imaginarme en esa colorida época. Con una micro falda psicodélica y unas botas blancas a la rodilla, mientras movía mis brazos en ondas y cantaba _She Loves You! Ya, ya, ya_…

Y no me hubiese detenido de cantar _–Ni imaginarme con flores en el cabello dando vueltas y saltos en el avión- _de no ser por mi hermano, que levantándome el audífono me sacó me sacó de mi transe.

"_Alice cierra la boca, todos te miran con pena." _

Bajé inmediatamente el volumen de mi Ipod, antes de sacarle la lengua. El me dirigió una de sus sonrisas torcidas y continuó leyendo "Crimen Y Castigo"

"Hey," Dije mientras golpeaba su libro. "¿Porqué llevamos más ropa de invierno que de verano a nuestro paradisíaco Forks?"

"Mejor sigue cantando, Allie. Ya te he respondido eso como trece veces." Me respondió sin despegar la vista de su libro…Sentía que algo iba mal, y mis presentimientos nunca fallaban, pero no pude definir que era. Pero en fin, ¡Ni que fuera la temporada de lluvias más fría de los Estados Unidos!

"Es que, si Forks es como Hawai, ¿Cómo no lo he escuchado como destino turístico nunca? O si no, ¿Porqué llevamos tanta ropa de invierno? ¿Y cómo es que…?"

"Mira Alice, es la última vez que te lo repito: Forks no es exactamente cómo Hawaii, lo que tienen en común son las hermosas playas, que es tranquilo y, emmh, los turistas, los holandeses, ya sabes."

"Edward, sé que me ocultas algo." Le advertí con el seño fruncido.

Él abrió la boca para responderme, cuando la aeromoza nos interrumpió.

"Disculpe, pero tiene que abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad que vamos a aterrizar en pocos minutos, no queremos ningún accidente." Le coqueteó fingiendo ser una chica inocente. "Si tiene problemas en colocarlo, gustosamente lo ayudaré."

Genial, una fan de Edward. Me encantaba que mi hermano tenga tanto pegue, hasta con mujeres mayores, era muy entretenido. Sonreí y miré a Edward. Lo más seguro era que ya me hubiese leído la mente, pues tenía una sonrisa igual de maliciosa que la mía.

Posé mi mano en el muslo de Edward, para responderle a la aeromoza. "Yo se lo pongo, no hay problema." Y le guiñé el ojo. Edward besó mi cuello y me mordí el labio, sobreactuando un poco. Así era más divertido

"Usted también póngaselo, por favor. Reitero que _no queremos accidentes_." Esta vez lo dijo con menos lujuria en los ojos y un poco de sarcasmo en la última oración. Era el turno de Edward.

Se acercó a mí, inclinándome para atrás, mientras agarraba mi cintura. Después de apreciar la expresión de la aeromoza y abrocharme el cinturón, continuó con su parlamento. "Listo."

La aeromoza caminó sin detenerse en ningún otro pasajero y entró a la cabina del piloto.

Apenas se cerró, nos reímos como el obeso que estaba detrás de mío, sólo que el video ya se había terminado y todos nos miraban como bichos raros. Yo casi lloraba y él no se quedaba atrás, cuando nos callábamos y nos mirábamos, continuábamos riendo.

Edward, sin duda alguna, era mi hermano favorito _–Por ser el único._ En realidad, es mi hermanastro, pero ya nos conocemos casi diez años y siento que ya comparto mis genes con _esta_ cosa.

Él y su padre Carlisle entraron en mi vida hace nueve años, cuando Edward y yo teníamos ocho.

Desde que nací, fui de pequeña estatura y tenía tanto su lado positivo, cómo negativo. Lo bueno era que le parecía adorable a todo el mundo. Lo negativo eran los apodos que me ponían algunos niños de la escuela, Esme decía que era envidia, pero ahora me doy cuenta que sólo lo hacía para que no me sintiera mal. El niño que me molestaba más se llamaba James y era mayor que yo por un año, nuestras mamás eran íntimas amigas, por lo que lo veía más seguido de lo que quisiera. Un día, me dijo que tenía que hacer para crecer _–Supongo que le di pena, o algo así.-_ Me dijo que si me daba hipo crecería bastante y tal vez hasta lo pasaría.

Desde ese día, intenté por todos los medios averiguar cómo me daría hipo, hasta que un niño con el que compartía el taller de música.

"Oye, ¿Tú eres la que quieres que le de hipo?" Me preguntó un niño de cabello bronce, mientras tocaba en el piano la canción que presentaríamos juntos.

"Sí, ¿Sabes cómo?" Dejé de cantar para ponerle atención a mi nuevo mejor amigo.

"Bueno, una vez me dio hipo porque me apure al comer y…"

No lo dejé terminar, bajé dando saltos las escaleras del escenario buscando mi lonchera. Pero me detuvo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

"Mira, pioja, si la profesora Roberts te ve comiendo, te bota. Terminemos de practicar la canción y comes, ¿Entendido?"

Mi nuevo mejor amigo también ponía apodos degradantes… Debo admitir que en esa época carecía de dignidad, así que le hice caso y fui a cantar.

Apenas terminaron las clases, corrí a mi lonchera y salí embalada al patio, donde me senté debajo de un árbol. Tenía una manzana, unas galletas de vainilla y la profesora me regaló un chocolate por cantar bien. Aparte encontré unas gomitas en mi bolsillo y mi compañero, el pianista, me regaló su lonchera, que eran galletas de coco, un jugo de naranja y un emparedado de jamón.

Comí todo lo que estaba a mi paso sin interesarme si sabría rico o no. Hasta llegar a las galletas de coco.

"Por cierto, enana, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Me llamo Al…"

No pude terminar porque mi pecho se cerró, no podía respirar y me quede tirada en el piso. Escuché a mi amigo gritar algo cómo _"¡Es un hipo extremo!"_ y salió corriendo para pedir ayuda, pedir ayuda a unos niños idiotas que solo enloquecieron a mi alrededor, otros me tocaban con un palito para ver si seguía viva y los demás se me quedaban viendo.

Algún niño cuerdo llamó a la profesora, quien me cargó y me llevó a la entrada de la academia. El chico "galletas de coco" no paraba de llorar mientras me decía que todo iba a salir bien, que tal vez me operaban o me amputaban el estómago, pero que sobreviviría.

De ahí no recuerdo mucho… sólo que desperté _–O salí del trance en el que me encontraba.- _con un doctor guapísimo a mi costado y que no me dio hipo, pero crecí dos centímetros a producto de la fiebre. Al salir del hospital, descubrí que era alérgica al coco y que mi mamá estaba mucho más feliz que de costumbre, y es que estaba saliendo con Carlisle, alias _Dr. Hottie_ y progenitor del chico _"te-amputarán-el-estómago-pero-sobrevivirás"_

Así que tener un hermanastro fue más fácil de lo que pensaba. Dos años después, cuando Esme y Carlisle se casaron, nosotros hicimos un pacto: que pasase lo que pasase, él sería mi hermano y yo su pequeña hermana alérgica al coco.

"Alice, baja tu exageradamente grande bolso de mano que las señoras no pueden sacar sus maletas." Murmuró Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Lo hice rápidamente, me estire un poco y bostecé. "¿Cómo vamos a ir hasta Forks , eh ?"

"Charlie Swan, el compañero de escuela que les comenté, me confirmó que podría sacar algo de tiempo para venir a recogernos y dejarnos en Forks." Me respondió Carlisle un poco cansado.

Todos nos limitamos a asentir y salir del avión, cuando pasamos por la lujuriosa aeromoza, nos alejamos un poco de Carlisle y Esme, para poder abrazar a Edward de la cintura y que el me besara el cabello. Ella nos sonrió sarcásticamente e intentó abrazar al piloto, quien la ignoró por completo.

Al bajar, otro ataque de carcajadas nos esperaba. Yo no podía esperar a conocer Forks, quería conocer a los turistas, estrenar mis nuevos bikinis y redecorar mi nueva habitación.

Apenas entramos al gigante aeropuerto, vimos a un policía alto, de cabello castaño y ojos pardos, se veía un hombre que de joven no le habían faltado admiradoras, muy varonil. Tenía un cartel que decía con letras fosforescentes: "Carlisle Cullen y familia". Apenas vio a Carlisle sonrió y bajó el cartel.

"Vaya, Carlisle, sigues igual que en la secundaria, increíble pero cierto." Comentó la voz gruesa del oficial Swan mientras estrechaba su mano y le daba un cálido abrazo con la otra.

"Claro, como en la secundaria." Respondió rodando los ojos. "Charlie, te presento a mi familia: Esme, mi esposa; Edward y Alice."

"Mucho gusto." Nos otorgó una sonrisa oculta tras un espeso bigote. "¿Cuántos años tienen?"

"Diecisiete, Alice también." Le contestó Edward en mi nombre.

"Pensé que terminabas este año, y que tu hermana en algunos más." Sonrió nerviosamente. "Así que compartirán el curso con Bells, es una buena muchacha, seguro se simpatizarán."

Le dirigí una cálida sonrisa –_Alice Cullen, marca registrada_- al igual que Edward. Charlie me caía bien –_Aunque pensara que tenía unos 14 años._- se veía una persona de buen corazón, algo tímida y seria, pero de buen corazón.

Apenas subimos al carro de policía de Charlie, me quedé dormida en el camino, pero desperté a tiempo para conocer un poco de Port Angels. Era una ciudad con atractivos, pero nada fuera de este mundo. Seguro que la gente de aquí iba a Forks de vez en cuando para broncearse. Saliendo de Port Angels, nos adentramos en una ciudad absolutamente verde.

"Edward, ¿Ahora dónde estamos?"

"¿No puedes ver el cartel de ahí, floja?"

Moví mi cabeza de lado a lado, así que resignado, me respondió.

"Creo que estamos en…" Se quedó mirando el cartel con los ojos muy abiertos y a los dos segundos me dio un abrazo mientras desordenaba mi cabello. "Te quiero hermanita, eres la mejor ¿Te lo digo a menudo?"

"Suéltame, quiero ver donde estamos, idiota." Le mientras me escapaba de su abrazo y reía. Él seguía sin dejarme ver el cartel, y lo logró. "¡No me dejaste ver! Eres una mie…"

"¡Alice!" Me gritó Esme. Charlie comenzó a reír. Le hice un signo de paz a Esme, quien seguía con el seño fruncido y mirando al frente.

"Y aquí estamos. Alice, ponte otra chaqueta encima si no quieres congelarte. Bienvenida a Forks." Exclamaba Charlie con una sonrisa, pero cambió su cara repentinamente para continuar. "¿Estás bien? ¿Te mareaste?"

"S-Si, un poco. Solo necesito descansar." Le respondí mientras Edward me sacaba del auto casi cargándome.

"Oh, ya veo. Tienes suerte de tener a Carlisle como padre." Se bajó del auto y se despidió de nosotros. "Espero que nada se haya roto, estube vigilando la mudanza pero, sabes que no son muy delicados que digamos."

"No te preocupes, Charlie. Muchísimas gracias por todo. Esaremos en contacto."

"Por supuesto. Esme, Edward, Alice, cuídate, descansa un poco."

"Aja." Respondí desganada, no terminaba de asimilar que esto era Forks…

¿Donde estaba la réplica de Hawaii de la que nos había hablado Carlisle? ¿Y el gran centro comercial con el que me había convencido? ¿Donde mierda estaban los turistas holandeses que abarrotaban la ciudad? … Hoy iba a correr sangre en Forks.


	2. Ain't No Sunshine

Chapter 2 :: **Ain't No Sunshine**

Apenas sentí el carro de Charlie irse… me giré hacia mi _querida_ familia, si, los que me habían ocultado que nuestra "réplica de Hawaii" no era más que "un Hawaii post-calentamiento global y desastre climático".

Esme estaba sorprendida también, pero cuando posó sus ojos en la casa, juraría que la vi medio sonreír. Y no era para menos, la casa era simplemente perfecta para ella. Era crema, tenía techo dos aguas azul y las ventanas y puertas tenían marco de madera. Tenía dos pisos y al parecer tenía un ático, o una ventana alta de decoración.

A Edward también parecía gustarle, supongo que lo que más le agradaba era que estaba un poco alejada de la ciudad, bueno, en este caso, el pueblo. En cambio, Carlisle no veía para nada la casa, solo miraba el piso, esquivando mi mirada.

"¿Es. Una. Broma ?" Pregunté absolutamente estupefacta.

"Alice, ante todo, no me mates. O por lo menos, no todavía. Tengo derecho a unas últimas palabras ¿Verdad?" Su cara de súplica era verdaderamente graciosa, pero no le iba a dar el lujo de verme sonreír, no, eso no. Solo asentí y el continuó.

"Sabía que se desanimarían si sabían que Forks era así, francamente, ni yo lo imaginaba. Esperaba una ciudad, no con tantos lujos cómo California, pero con algunas comodidades. Si hubiese estado al tanto de que Forks era, un pueblo, ni siquiera hubiera considerado la oportunidad, sabría que se les haría muy duro acostumbrarse. Pero aunque estemos aquí, no se sientan presionados. Si no se acostumbran, volveremos a California, buscaré un trabajo y listo, problema arreglado. Tan solo no quiero que se sientan comprometidos a vivir aquí. En realidad lo lamento." Carlisle tenía era mirada tan arrepentida, me dolía verlo así.

"Amor, sabes que estamos contigo" Dijo Esme tomado su mano con fuerza. "Haremos lo posible por acostumbrarnos. Pudo ser peor… la casa es adorable." Terminó con una sonrisa.

"Sabes que tienes _nuestro_ apoyo." Edward le sonrió a ambos, enfatizando la palabra _nuestro_ y después de un instante, tres pares de ojos se posaron en mí.

"No entiendo..." Moví mi cabeza de lado a lado cómo si eso lograra aclarar mis dudas. "¿Cómo es que te trasladan de California a… aquí?"

"No es un traslado exactamente, es una especie de trabajo de investigación. Queremos averiguar si aquí en clima es mejor para ciertas enfermedades o alergias… Como es lugar más frío de los Estad…"

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¿El lugar más frío de este país? ¡Mejor mándanos a Alaska, papá! ¡Los iglúes pueden ser adorables también!"

Sí, lo admito. Perdí el control por completo. Comencé a caminar de un lugar a otro mientras sentía mi rostro hervir de ira. Pero me controlaría. Tenía que controlarme. Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala. Relájate, Mary Alice.

"Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. Relájate, Mary Alice." Me dijo Edward con una atorrante sonrisa.

Apenas soportaba los ejercicios de respiración, y tener a un hermano que al parecer lee los pensamientos no es nada _relajante_. Le dirigí una mirada mortal que no borró esa sonrisa burlona de su cara.

"Edward, ¿Tenías alguna idea de la _realidad_ de Forks?" Pregunté con los ojos cerrados visualizando un armario lleno de carteras Louis Buitton, zapatos Jimmy Choo, algunas prendas Benetton y una que otra fragancia Channel…

"Sabía que no era precisamente una _réplica de Hawai_ y no habían precisamente _turistas holandeses_, pero no es…" No lo dejé terminar… Esto de cortar a la gente se me iba haciendo una costumbre.

"¡Mala imitación de peinado de Jimmy Neutron! ¡Eres un traidor!" Grité acercándome a el a grandes zanjadas. "! Despídete de mis consejos de moda y pasos de baile! A ver si logras sorprender a alguien con tus pasos ochenteros." Sentencié con mi dedo índice muy cerca de su nariz –Gracias a un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ponerme de puntillas, por supuesto.

Él se avergonzó, aunque lo supo disimular mientras miraba al cielo. Esme quiso soltar una risilla, pero supo controlarse. Me volví hacia ella.

"Mamá, ¿Tu también?" La miré con tal expresión que se asustó de tan solo verme a los ojos.

"Soy inocente." Confesó levantando las manos. "Pero, tengo que decirte que, por la zona, supuse que no haría tanto calor. Sin embargo, creí que los doctores de la ciudad le habían dicho eso para animarlo más con respecto a su mudanza. Ellos no querrían perder a un buen doctor cómo Carlisle." Terminó mirándolo con ternura.

"Así que los culpables son Edward y Carlisle Cullen…" Sentencié con los brazos cruzados y ojos mirando este nublado cielo intentando ocultar mis lágrimas.

"Vamos Allie, no seas cruel con Edward también. Yo le di la idea de _Hawai-con-turistas-holandeses,_ sabía que te animaría" Afirmó triunfante, se sentía orgulloso de conocerme tan bien.

"Pero…este lugar es tan… verde." Lancé un suspiro al viento.

"No hay problema, cuando dije que nos podíamos mudar de vuelta, no estaba bromeando." Me consoló Carlisle paternalmente.

Me limité a sonreí y entré a la casa con un par de saltitos de ballet. Desde el umbral susurré _"Goodbye, Forks"_

Saqué una frazada de una de las maletas de la mudanza y la extendí sobre mi colchón. Prendí mi iPod y dejé que la música me hipnotizara.

Estaba en el coro de una de las mejores canciones de hip hop de la historia, Dead and gone, cuando sentí un peso a mi costado. Fingí estar dormida, pero me conocía demasiado bien…

"Alice, ¿En serio estás decidida a irte de Forks?" La voz de Edward mostraba tristeza.

Me quité los audífonos y los tiré a la cama, mientras me sentaba junto a él.

"Papá dijo que no había problema, sé que no le agrada volver a California, pero nunca fue infeliz allí."

"No es eso, Allie. Él estaba entusiasmado con esa investigación, se mudó solo con esa meta, realizar ese estudio. Si fuera algún sueño tuyo, cómo estudiar diseño, el no dudaría en mudar a toda la familia a donde sea."

Y me miró. No con una mirada de padre decepcionado, sino con una mirada de, más que hermanastro, de un amigo. Tan sólo suspiré…

"¿Tan entusiasmado estaba?" Pregunté con un puchero y ojos tristes.

"Si no me crees, averígualo por ti misma." Tomó mi mano y me jaló hasta el primer piso, donde estaba Esme y Carlisle. No llegué a escuchar lo que decían pero Esme abrazaba a Carlisle y el seguía hablando sobre su hombro…

"OK, si estaba entusiasmado." Le susurré a Edward antes de jalarlo a la puerta principal de la casa. "¡Pa, ma, ya volvemos!" Grité.

"¿Qué haces?" Me preguntó desconcertado Edward mientras me seguía.

Yo caminaba sin rumbo alguno, solo me quería alejar de la casa. "Conversar con mi mejor amigo… y al parecer, desde ahora, el único."

"¿En serio?" Edward me otorgó una deslumbrante sonrisa y sus ojos se iluminaron. Yo sólo asentí apesadumbrada.

"¡Alice! ¡¿Te había dicho que eras la hermanita más genial de la historia?!" Gritó mientras me alzaba en el aire y me daba vueltas. Cualquiera que nos viera de lejos parecería un chico de 17 años alzando a su pequeña hermanita de 10. Verdaderamente deprimente.

"En realidad sí, pero por eso no pretendas que te enseñe mis pasos sexies eh" Le bromeé antes de golpearlo para que me bajara.

"No se los enseñarás a él, pero a mí sí, necesito práctica." Comentó Esme moviendo la cadera y guiñándome el ojo.

"¡Mamá!" Exclamé exageradamente y Edward me bajó entre risas.

"Tenemos noticias." Le notificó Edward triunfante cruzando los brazos.

"¿Llamo a Carlisle?" Nos preguntó una muy sonriente Esme.

Ambos asentimos y ella entro rápidamente para salir acompañada de Carlisle.

"Papá, mamá… Nos quedamos en Forks." Les comuniqué con los brazos en alto.

"No te sientas obligada, pequeña." Carlisle me abrazó por los hombros y yo tan sólo lo miré.

"Para nada, papá." Le dije con una falsa sonrisa. "Todo cambio es para bien, ¿Verdad?"

"Oh, Alice. ¡Gracias!" Él me abrazo y yo le correspondí. "He estado haciendo unas llamadas y me han dicho que Port Angels está a casi dos horas, allí podrás ir a centros comerciales, cines… Y cuando nieve te va a fascinar."

"¿Casi dos horas? ¿Nieve?" Pregunté con una sonrisa mucho más falsa que la anterior. "Me encantará Forks." Edward me abrazó por los hombros dándome apoyo, presentí que había leído mis pensamientos otra vez.

"¡Gracias, Alice!" Esme me besó la frente y entró a la casa seguida de Carlisle.

"Voy a elegir un cuarto." Le dije a Edward cabizbaja.

"Te dejé el que tenía walking closet." Él me sonrió tímidamente.

"¿Sabías que iba a aceptar quedarme?"

"Sabía que no podías ser tan cruel." Me respondió con otra tímida sonrisa. "Es un sacrificio por papá, Alice."

"Lo sé… Voy a mi cuarto. Intentaré desempacar lo que hay." Y entré a la casa arrastrando los pies.

Efectivamente, un cuarto tenía walking closet, no era muy grande, pero era walking closet y eso era bastante. Jalé con fuerza sobrehumana mi colchón desde la sala, busqué un cuaderno y saqué un lapicero de mi bolso.

_Puntos a favor de Forks _-Escribí sin mucho ánimo.

Si el título me había parecido difícil de escribir, más difícil era el contenido…

_Puntos a contra de Forks_ –Eso sería mucho más fácil.

La hoja de cuaderno se quedó pequeña… Extrañaría el sol, mis amigos, mi cuarto, mi escuela –_Aunque pareciera imposible_- el cine, centros comerciales _–por Dios, ¿Cómo sobreviviría?-_ a Dimitri… ¿Les había hablado de él…?

Hace un año, había llegado un chico de Italia, Volterra si no me equivoco. Se llamaba Dimitri Volturi y si existía algo helado, el era capaz de derretirlo. Decir hermoso le quedaba chico, y no había chica que no se desmayara al oír su sexy acento italiano, excepto yo. Y no es que no me pareciera 100% violable, si no que no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo y casi siempre los muchachos guapos resultaban patanes… Hasta que hablé con el.

Yo ya me había enterado que me mudaría y estaba buscando unos bikinis para las candentes playas de Forks _–Ahora solo los usaría para ir al sauna, si es que Forks tenía. _Estaba viéndomelos en el espejo del probador y pedí uno de otro color. Cuando uno de los muchachos que trabajan allí se me acercó para dármelo, me dí cuenta que era nuestro comestible italiano, quién me dijo que me había visto en la escuela, pero no coincidíamos en clases. Y así me invitó a salir, me encantó, le fasciné, nos besamos y le dije que me mudaba. Seguimos besándonos. Habíamos quedado en seguir comunicándonos pero no como novios, sino como _amigos con derecho_.

Justo había encontrado a un chico perfecto y tenía que terminar viviendo en un paisaje deprimente de Narnia cuando reinaba la bruja mala… Había ido a ver esa película hace años, con mis dos mejores amigos, a quiénes no vería en un buen tiempo… Sentí mis ojos humedecerse y arrugué la hoja… Anotar lo malo de Forks podía resultar bastante deprimente.

Así que anoté "_Puntos a favor de Forks"_ de nuevo. Tenía pocas palabras, pero eran más que dos por lo menos :

_Carlisle será feliz. _

_Usaré todas mis prendas de invierno que me compré aunque en California no existiera el frío. _

_No me insolaría nunca más._

¿A quién engañaba? Adoraba la sensación de mis mejillas después de estar horas bajo el sol y no la cambiaría por nada… Vi mis manos y ya las notaba más pálidas.

Sin duda alguna tendría que encontrar alguna distracción en Forks… Y tenía que ser rápido.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews qe me han mandado! Sé que son dos, pero es mi primer fic & me pone tan feliz(: Me alegra que alguien se haya dado el trabajo de leer la historia & mandar un review! Para los sgt caps me demoraré un poco más. Aquí un adelanto del cap 3! Aparecerán dos personajes qe muchos esperan ;)...

_En conclusión, era un chico que no te sorprendería ver en un anuncio promocionando ropa interior Calvin Klain sin camiseta. –Algo digno de admirar._


	3. Friday, I'm In Love

Chapter 2 :: **Friday I'm In Love****.  
**_Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too; It's Friday, I'm in love.  
_

Habían pasado tres días desde mi estadía en Forks, mi cuarto era el más espacioso de la casa y mi pequeño walking closet era adorable… Se parecía al que tenía cuando tenía 6 años.

El paisaje era un tanto deprimente, lleno de nubes grises que se convertían en lluvia por la noche. Por esto no había podido dormir en las noches anteriores y sentía que malvas ojeras decoraban mis ojos. Hoy me había cansado de intentar disimularlas con base y corrector, así que las dejé al descubierto. Sentía que combinaban a la perfección el deprimente paisaje que Forks me daba y las acepté sin reproche.

Ya habíamos recibido todas nuestras cosas, a excepción de los muebles que Esme había mandado a hacer hace un par de semanas y los autos. Carlisle comenzaba a trabajar en dos semanas, mientras que en tres días, Edward y yo empezaríamos clases…Mentiría si dijera que no moría de miedo.

En California nunca me había cambiado de escuela, que era bastante grande. Ser conocido era difícil, pero no imposible. Podía decir que conocía a la mayoría de los chicos del instituto y simpatizaba con la mayoría. Siempre llegaban muchachos nuevos y no era nada fuera de lo común, en cambio, dudo que muchas personas se muden a Forks anualmente. Para empeorar todo, Forks era un pueblo pequeño, lo más seguro era que todos se conocerían desde pequeños y estuvieran en grupos cerrados. Yo no quería que me juzgaran por ser la chica nueva, o no encontrar mesa en la hora del almuerzo… Tan sólo quería ser aceptada y terminar mi instituto feliz.

Hasta ahora no había salido de la casa, Esme ordenaba comida por delivery y no me quejaba, no era la grasosa comida grasosa a la que estaba acostumbrada. Tal vez Forks me ayudaría a mantener la línea, después de todo.

Seguía organizando los muebles de mi cuarto _-Reorganizándolos por quinta vez, mejor dicho.- _cuando Edward entró a mi habitación empujando un par de cajas…

"¡Edward! ¡Antes de entrar toca! ¿Cómo quieres pasar sin tumbar todas mis cajas?" Le grité aturdida.

"Dejar de comunicarte con la civilización te hace ligeramente insoportable." Me respondió con el seño fruncido.

"A ti te hace un poco más estúpido que de costumbre."

Él tan sólo suspiro. ¡A veces me caía tan mal!

"Vamos a salir a comer. Baja y ponte una casaca impermeable."

"No sé si esté mentalmente preparada para ver a Forks de cerca otra vez…" Le dije sin mirarlo, tan sólo me dedicaba a levantar las cajas que él había botado.

"¡Vamos, Alice! Vas a ver que no es tan malo como pare…" No alcancé a oír el resto, un trueno lo interrumpió. Salté por la impresión, pero puse una cara de pocos amigos medio segundo mas tarde, lo que no le gustó para nada…

"!Basta, Alice¡ Vas a tener que salir tarde o temprano. Y creo que tendrá que ser temprano, serás el nuevo chiste si llegas a la escuela saltando cada vez que escuches un trueno" Dijo arrogantemente levantando una ceja.

Fruncí el ceño, agarré una chaqueta y me dispuse a salir. "Tú no sales si no levantas las cajas." Le ordené dándole la espalda y bajé las escaleras.

Sentí como las levantaba y al parecer se la cayó una. Lanzó una sarta de palabras que hubiera hecho que Esme lo reprenda y bajó a paso apresurado.

"Tu ropa interior es muy pesada, Alice." Me comentó seriamente pasando por mi costado.

Sin duda alguna, mi hermano era una mierda.

La lluvia chocaba contra las ventanas del café, intentaba ignorar el sonido y ya lo estaba logrando… Aparte, algo más interesante captó mi atención…

"…Así que tendrán que ir con ella, solo por la primera semana. Le conté a Charlie que se todavía no llegaban los autos y el me dio la idea. ¿Qué les parece?" Nos preguntó Carlisle sirviéndose un poco de ensalada.

"¿Vamos a la escuela en el carro de policía?" Pregunté asustada, si con ser nuevo en una escuela era ya bastante duro, peor sería si llego en el carro del jefe de policía Swan.

Se oyó un suspiro general, al parecer me había perdido de algo.

"No estabas escuchando para nada, ¿verdad?" Me encogí de hombros a la pregunta de Edward, quien rodó los ojos. "No iremos con Charlie, iremos con Isabella, su hija. Nos irá a recoger en su camioneta hasta el viernes, lo más seguro es que los autos lleguen en el fin de semana."

"¡Oh!...Felizmente, estaba asustada de llegar a la escuela en un carro de policía." Dije sonriente.

"Entonces el lunes levántense temprano, no querrán hacer esperar a Isabella que…"

Las palabras de Carlisle se dejaron de escuchar para mí en un instante, el instante en el que un chico de ojos azules entró al café…

Vestía un saco hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas y sacudió su cabello de las gotas de lluvia. Apenas abrió los ojos de nuevo, me miró fijamente, al igual que yo. Su mirada era enigmática, pero me transmitía cierta calidez. Sus labios, antes tensos, se fueron relajando lentamente… era un muchacho verdaderamente atractivo. Era bastante pálido _-¡Vive en Forks, santo cielo!-_ Tenía una rubia cabellera un poco larga, que se veía desordenada y rebelde. Unas gruesas cejas adornaban su misteriosa mirada y lo hacían ver más varonil. Su nariz era recta, sus labios carnosos y su barbilla partida. Parecía medir como Edward, o quizás un poco más, su contextura era delgada, pero musculosa. En conclusión, era un chico que no te sorprendería ver en un anuncio promocionando ropa interior Calvin Klain sin camiseta. _–Algo digno de admirar._

Sus labios estaban a punto de separarse cuando una hermosa chica entró detrás de el… y si él era el modelo de Calvin Klain, esa muchacha parecía algún ángel de Victoria's Secret. Era igual de pálida que el, sus rostros eran muy similares, pero distintos a la vez. Tenía la nariz respingada, típico modelo a seguir para una rinoplastía. Sus ojos eran tan azules como el chico Calvin Klein, pero estaban maquillados y con unas muy rizadas pestañas. Su cara era fina y delicada, como de una muñeca de porcelana, pero con una expresión un poco más enojada.

Empujó levemente al chico Calvin Klein para después reprocharle algo. Él frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada _-¿Saben lo atractivo que se veía frunciendo el seño?-_ Se dirigió a la barra a pedir unos pasteles para llevar –aunque me seguía mirando de reojo- los pago, volvió donde la rubia y se los entregó. Ella, quien pareció indignada al tener que cargar los paquetes, le gritó algo más y a el siguió sin importarle. Le susurró algo mientras me miraba y la chica se volvió hacia mí.

Entonces, me miró. Y su mirada sí que era fría, sus azules ojos parecían congelados. Me miro curiosa, el frío se había ido. Luego, miró a mi derecha, supuse que posó sus ojos en Edward, y su mirada se volvió un poco más _curiosa_. Sonrió de lado y salió del café moviendo las caderas al son de sus pasos, antes de ponerse una capucha para protegerse de la lluvia _–Muy glamorosa para tratarse de Forks._

Él se me quedo mirando un momento más y bajó la mirada. Volvió a mirarme y se fue…

En ese momento sentí un golpe en la cabeza y salí de mi trance. Me volví hacia Edward, quien abrió mucho sus verdes ojos mientras subía y bajaba las cejas.

"¿Por qué el golpe?" Pregunté un poco aturdida.

"No quería que siguieras babeando tu ropa, enana." Me contestó con una atorrante sonrisa

"¿De qué hablas?" Le cuestioné intentando hacerme la desubicada.

"No te preocupes, que veas algo positivo en Forks no está para nada mal"

"Y valla que era positivo." Dije mordiéndome el labio y mirando para arriba. Mientras me hacía viento con una mano fingiendo estar acalorada.

Edward rió y me pegó otra vez. Yo acompañé su risa y me sentí bien. Hace algunos días que no reíamos así.

"No me digas que esa chica no te pareció positiva también." Le bromeé.

"Es imposible negar que es hermosa." Le hice una mueca de chica pervertida, a lo que él rió. "Pero no parece muy amable, ¿No viste cómo riñó a tu chico?"

"Sí." Me quedé pensativa.

"Parece ser una chica verdaderamente cruel que sólo se preocupa por su ropa y hacerle la vida imposible a su hermano." Me dijo Edward. "¿A quién se parecerá, verdad?"

"¿Hermano?" Hice caso omiso de su broma y me fui directo a lo que importaba_: El chico Calvin Klein_.

"Eso parece. Son rubios y tienen ojos azules. Y no creo que algún chico, por muy enamorado que esté, se deje tratar así."

"Eso lo dices por qué nunca haz estado enamorado." Le reproché.

"Y tú no me digas que sí. ¿O era en serio lo del modelito italiano? En ese caso, este chico me parece más… Masculino."

"¡Hey! Que se haga limpieza de cutis y gaste como yo en las peluquerías no quiere decir que sea… Femenino." Dimitri podía ser vanidoso, pero no gay… No hubiera soportado la tentación de estar rodeado de sexies modelos.

"Exacto." Contestó Edward sarcásticamente.

"Entonces… ¿Crees que sean hermanos?" Tenían que serlo, sacar a la Barbie del camino sería difícil, y no pareciera ser la chica que alguien desearía como enemiga.

"Sí, es eso o él está ciegamente enamorado." Le dio un sorbo a su gaseosa para terminarla y llamó a la mesera. Ella le sirvió otra, le sonrió coquetamente y me dirigió una mirada mortal.

Si había algo negativo de salir con Edward al centro comercial o a cenar simplemente, era que más de alguna chica me miraba mal.

Apenas volvimos del café me dirigí a mi cuarto y me tiré a mi cama. Busqué con los ojos cerrados mi iPod y la música empezó a sonar.

Me estaba quedando dormida cuando empecé a escuchar una de mis canciones favoritas de The Cure : Friday, I'm In Love.

Subí el volumen de mi iPod y comencé a cantarla. Recordé que era viernes y sonreí. Que irónico cantar esa canción en un sitio tan deprimente como este, donde lo único bueno era… el chico Calvin Klein.

Me quedé pensando si en realidad él y la Barbie eran hermanos. O si vivía aquí o era uno de esos míticos turistas holandeses. Edward era muy intuitivo, cómo les había dicho, parecía hasta leer los pensamientos. Pero nadie era perfecto, hasta mi hermano se podía equivocar.

¿Y si eran pareja? ¿Estarían comprometidos? ¿La nariz de la Barbie sería de verdad?

También podían ser mejores amigos, tal vez ella había sido un _el, _eso explicaba que sea tan hermosa, los cirujanos hacían maravillas en estos tiempos. También explicaba la coqueta sonrisa dirigida a Edward… Era eso, o ella era una zorra, queriendo engañar al pobre chico Calvin Klein.

Aparte, él también se me había quedado viendo, ¿Verdad? Capaz yo le gustaba también. ¿Y si en realidad miraba a Esme? Era una mujer atractiva, tal vez él quería a una mujer madura en vez de a su Barbie. Oh no, ¿Y si miraba a Edward? ¡Mi propio hermano me había quitado al chico de mis sueños! Mañana le pegaría por eso.

Pero no podía borrar la idea de Edward, el perceptivo y leedor de mentes Edward, tal vez después de todo sí eran hermanos. _O no…_ Genial, me he vuelto completamente loca planteando ideas sobre aquel chico y ni siquiera sabía su edad. Si vivía aquí. Ni siquiera su nombre…Aunque podría llamarse Arnulfo y no me importaría.

Entonces empezaron a sonar todas mis canciones de amor, cursis a morir. Me imaginaba al sexy muchacho del café dedicándomelas y perdí la cordura.

Comencé a golpear mi cabeza contra la almohada más cercana mientras maldecía el sex appeal del chico Calvin Klein.

"Escuché un gato maullar, supongo que eras tú." Me dijo Edward, mientras pasaba por mi cuarto dándome un buen susto.

Me quite los audífonos y le tiré la almohada, pero él la esquivó. "¡Fuera!" Le grité.

"¿Tu día R no es 23? Porque apenas estamos 16 y tu ya estás como…"

"¡Dije que FUERA!" Esta vez le tiré un peluche de oso gigante.

"¡Ya, ya!" Se fue caminando tranquilamente con aires de autosuficiencia. Me pare de mi cama y agarré lo primero que encontré –Para su mala suerte, el control remoto.

Apunten, listos, ¡Fuego!

"¡Mary Alice! Esta me la…"

Cerré la puerta con seguro y no llegué a escuchar lo que terminó de decir. Justo en la cabeza. Alice 1, Edward 0.

Eso merecía por ser un idiota, por actuar bajo su propia naturaleza. Me volví a poner los audífonos y la sección _Amor, Amor, Amor_ continuaba, así que volví a mi tema favorito. Y así me imaginé de cómo era su voz, seguro gruesa y sexy. También imaginé sus pasatiempos, capas sería un poeta, o un cantante, o un stripper en sus días libres.

Cuando lo imaginé de policía. _–Con lentes obscuros, deteniéndome por exceso de velocidad-_ Mi iPod dejó de sonar y me tardé un poco en asimilar la situación: Mi iPod tenía canciones para hasta tres horas... Así que debía haber estado pensando en el chico iPod más de lo que me demoro en terminar mis deberes de matemática.

Genial, estaba obsesionada con un chico del que no sabía nada… un completo extraño _– Y uno muy sexy, por cierto._ Un completo extraño que podía ser:

a) Pareja de la Barbie.

b) Mejor amigo de un transexual.

c) Familiar de la Barbie

d) Futuro padrastro.

e) Futuro cuñado.

ó

f) Mi distracción favorita en Forks.

…Y confiaba plenamente en que sea la "f" la respuesta del millón.

* * *

Aquí con el capítulo 3(: espero no haberlas decepcionado con el primer encuentro & que les haya gustado! Me encanta hacer pelear a Edward & Alice, creo que es el deseo frustrado de tener un hermano :3! hahaha; graciias a :: kuivi ; simplementelaru ; Natalia H & christti por sus reviiews del cap II(:!

Ya bajé el segundo cap de _Broken Strings ::_ **You & Me**! Para los que no lo han leìdo, es el miismo fiic pero del punto de viista de Jasper. Me parece qe está muy bueno tambiién, asii qe espero reviiews en ese fiic tbb *O*!! Haha; espero sus opiiniiones ^^! Recuerden que dejar reviiews es gratiis & hace bajar de peso ;)!


	4. Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 4 :: **Beautiful Eyes  
**_You are here, your eyes are lookin into mine, so baby, make me fly_

Sentí como me sacudían de lado a lado y me aturdía completamente.

"¡Alice, despierta ya!"

"¿Ah? ¿Chico Calvin Klein? Imaginaba tu voz mucho más sexy." Dije somnolienta.

"¿Así que ya le pusiste un apodo al chico del café, eh?"

En ese instante reconocí la voz burlona de Edward, seguida de una carcajada. Abrí los ojos y busqué algo con que pegarle, pero al parecer ya había usado todas mis armas anoche y él había tomado precauciones alejando un par de almohadas de mí. "¡Idiota!"

"¿Calvin Klein? ¿La marca de ropa interior?" Me preguntó burlonamente, otra vez. Solo le respondí con una mirada iracunda, no iba a permitir que me viera sonrojada.

"Isabella llega en media hora o menos, cámbiate ahora, no te alcanza el tiempo para bañarte y Esme no nos dejará salir sin tomar desayuno." Me ordenó rápidamente.

¿Media hora? ¿Acababa de decir _"media hora"_? Abrí mis ojos y salí de un salto de la cama. Corrí a la ducha sin ni siquiera preocuparme por abrir el grifo del agua caliente.

A los veinticinco minutos me estaba terminando de rizar las pestañas. Llevaba un jean pitillo azul obscuro con unos botines impermeables de color blanco por encima del jean. Vestía un polo blanco con cuello V, una chalina lila y una casaca impermeable blanca también.

"Alice, llegó Isabella." Gritó Esme desde el segundo piso.

Un último vistazo al espejo. Ropa, perfecta. Maquillaje, perfecto. Cabello, perfecto. Me di una vuelta y salí escaleras abajo. Escuché a Esme gritando algo sobre mi desayuno y a Carlisle deseándome buena suerte, lanzándome una tostada. Apenas salí de la casa me choqué con Edward.

"¿Edward?"

"Es una camioneta, no entramos." Dijo juntando las cejas, mientras observaba una camioneta roja manejada por una chica castaña. Ella nos miró, se sonrojó y bajó al instante. Ella debía ser Isabella.

Caminó torpemente hasta nosotros, Edward casi suelta una risa, pero me adelanté para presentarme.

"Hey, soy Alice." Me presenté besando su mejilla. "¿Tu eres Isabella verdad? El es Edward, mientras más lo ignores, tu vida será mejor." Le bromeé señalando a mi hermano, quien dijo _hola_ en voz baja. Ella me sonrió tímidamente, y con las mejillas aún sonrojadas saludó con la mano a Edward.

"Prefiero Bella, solo Bella. Y lo lamento de verdad, creo que tendrás que ir en las piernas de tu hermano." Se avergonzó e hizo un gesto de disculpas.

"Upa, hermanita." Bromeó Edward balanceándose de adelante para atrás con los ojos mirando el nublado cielo.

Bella sonrió y después se disculpó de nuevo. Era una chica muy linda. Tenía unos ojos pardos y cabello castaño con unas ondas al final. Tenía la cara en forma de corazón y era delgada, pero ocultaba su figura tras prendas dos tallas más que la de ella. Había encontrado un proyecto, crear a una Bella sexy.

Edward se subió al carro en silencio, hasta que Bella encendió el motor _–uno demasiado ruidoso, por cierto_. Pero el ruido no parecía compensar la velocidad del auto, demasiado lento… ¡Hasta un triciclo nos pasaría!

"Creo que cierta camioneta necesita visitar un mecánico." Se quejó Edward mirando el techo. Lo pateé, pero fingió no sentir nada.

"El sonido de el motor es mucho más dulce que el de tu voz, así que si no vas a decir nada productivo, no abras la boca. Pero si te parece tan insoportable, te podemos dejar aquí y de paso Alice va más cómoda." Dijo sin despegar si vista del volante.

Wow, ahora sí que era Bella Team. Ninguna niña, chica, mujer o anciana se atrevía a hablarle así a mi hermano, excepto a Esme y yo. Ni siquiera se había intimidado al hablarle así a un chico tan atractivo cómo lo es Edward. Al parecer esa antigua camioneta roja, era más importante para ella que conquistar al nuevo chico.

Yo celebré su discurso sonriendo, mientras que Edward se quedó paralizado por un instante, tampoco parecía asimilar que unan chica le hablara así. Y mucho menos una chica que se veía tan tímida y un poco torpe.

"Perdona ¿Está bien?" Se disculpó con una dulce mirada. "Sé que fui un poco grosero, pero lo dije con buena intención. Si no quieres ir a un mecánico, yo podría…"

"No hay nada mal con esta camioneta. Está andando perfectamente, ese sonido es… Su sello personal." Lo interrumpió.

"Oh, entonces lo que debes hacer es cambiar la camioneta y listo. Hay bastantes modelos que no…" Pero Bella no lo dejó terminar, nuevamente. Estacionó el auto y suspiró fuertemente.

"Alice, no me malinterpretes, me simpatizas; pero aleja a tu hermano de mi auto en menos de 30 segundos, o no respondo a mis actos." Sentenció con los ojos cerrados.

Me dieron ganas de burlarme de la expresión de Edward, al parecer, no entendía para nada a esta chica. Lo miré y en un instante abrió la puerta de la camioneta de la discordia. Bajé de un salto, después bajó el y me volví a subir. Moví los labios diciendo _"idiota"_ a lo que me hizo una mueca y se despidió al estilo de la marina.

Bella arrancó y fue dejando atrás poco a poco a Edward, quién se metió las manos a los bolsillos y se dispuso a caminar en un costado de la triste y gris _–Sí, bastante gris.-_ autopista de Forks.

"Bella… ¡Soy totalmente de tu equipo!" Exclamé completamente entusiasmada. Ella rió en respuesta.

"¿Así que no me odias en absoluto por botar a tu hermano?" Preguntó algo nerviosa.

"Para nada, te aplaudo por ponerlo en su lugar, ¿Sabes que ninguna chica se atreve a hablarle así? Bueno, pudiste decirle donde estaba la escuela, pero no hay problema, que averigüe él, no creo que sea muy difícil encontrarla."

Ella volvió a reír, y no sé porqué, pero sentí que no lo hacía muy a menudo. Después me enteré que se había mudado aquí con su padre de Phoenix hace dos años, así que sabía lo que era extrañar el calor y ser la nueva de la escuela.

"Rosalie te odiará apenas pises la escuela." Decía mientras se estacionaba en el parqueo de la escuela.

"¿Y eso porqué?" Pregunté intrigada cuando me bajaba de la camioneta con mi mochila sobre un hombro.

"Espera y verás." Me advirtió mientras me guiaba a la escuela.

Sentía cómo uno a uno de los curiosos ojos de los estudiantes me observaban. Caminé un poco detrás de Bella, quien caminaba un poco más rápido para evitar ser el centro de atención. No pude evitar mover la cadera _-Un poco de más-_ y pestañar _-Un poco de más también._

"¡Alice!" Sentí la voz de Edward gritándome por detrás. Me volteé y lo encontré junto a un musculoso chico saliendo de un Jeep. Éste último movía sus brazos de un lado a otro con una gran sonrisa.

Me pareció tan gracioso que no pude evitar soltar una risa y me dirigí hacia ellos.

Supuse que el muchacho lo había traído hasta aquí. ¿Cómo es que mi hermano conseguía que guapos chicos lo traigan a la escuela sin ni siquiera buscarlo? Y es que, el chico era bastante atractivo, mirar no definitivamente ningún pecado.

El chico tenía unos grandes ojos pardos, acompañados de unas largas pestañas. Su sonrisa era contagiosa y estaba acompañada de unos adorables hoyuelos que le daban la impresión de un niño de 5 años. Tenía rulos negros, que hacían verlo un poco menos pálido de lo que era. Era muy grande, musculoso y pasaba por media cabeza a Edward. No quería imaginarme a su lado.

"Así que tu eres Alice. La pequeña, pero peligrosa Alice, quien no defendió a a su hermano de la furia de Swan, ¿Verdad?" Se burló el muchacho mientras se daba a mi encuentro adelantándose a mi hermano. "Emmet McCarty." Completó con otra sonrisa mientras estrechaba mi mano.

"Un gusto, Emmet. Tú debes ser el príncipe azul que rescató a la damisela en peligro de Edward, ¿O me equivoco?." Me burlé.

"No tenía otra opción. Lo encontré en posición fetal junto a la carretera."

Me reí en respuesta, imaginarme a Edward en posición fetal, moviendo su cabeza de abajo para arriba y diciendo _No estoy loco, No estoy loco_; era sencillamente demasiado. Bella también soltó unas risas, aunque lo quiso simular un poco tosiendo.

"Bravo, Isabella, eres la esperanza de toda chica con camionetas ruidosas en Forks." Se burló nuevamente Emmet. Podía ser la nueva chica, pero ya sabía de la clase de chico que era Emmet. El gracioso de la clase, el que todas querían, pero se interesaba difícilmente en alguna.

Bella pasó por todas las tonalidades de rojo que existen, hasta llegar a parecer un tomate. La risa de Emmet se convirtió en el único sonido que llegué a escuchar, su risa era verdaderamente estruendosa.

Bella abrió la boca, supuse que para disculparse con Edward, pero la interrumpió Emmet, quién después de ver su reloj, activó la alarma de su Jeep.

"Tengo que correr, otra clase tarde y una semana hasta las cuatro en detención." Me dio un golpe en la cabeza y otro para Bella, un estrechón de manos para Edward, y salió corriendo hacia el edificio número 3.

"¿Tienen sus horarios?" Preguntó Bella tímidamente.

"No, ¿Nos acompañas a secretaría a buscarlos?" Le pregunté.

"Está bien." Dijo mirando el suelo.

"Iremos rápido, más rápido que tu c…" Edward iba a comenzar a pelear, pero no se lo permití, le di un duro puntapié y dejó de hablar. Creo que vi a Bella sonreír.

Llegamos a la secretaría en silencio, nos atendió una mujer que pareció encantada con Edward, quien aprovechó el encanto para que nos dé los horarios un poco más rápido.

"Me toca literatura en el edificio 2 con Reaser." Respondió Edward caminando hacia ese edificio.

"A mí biología con Molina. Edificio 4." Le comuniqué aburrida. "Y Bella, ¿A ti que te toca?" Le pregunté cambiando de tema.

"Literatura con Reaser." Bella lanzó un suspiro y supe la razón. Reí entre dientes, y casi no se escuchó porque justo tocó el timbre

"Apúrate que Reaser no tiene paciencia." Comentó Bella caminando rápidamente.

Edward movió los labios diciéndome _"Sálvame"_ para luego ir detrás de Bella. Yo sólo sonreí, sabía que me divertiría con este par. Me di la vuelta y me encaminé al edificio 4.

Entré al edificio buscando el salón 204, mientras era observada por todos los estudiantes. Estaba a punto de preguntar en donde era, cuando recibí un golpe por la espalda.

"¡Auch!" Exclamé mientras me volteaba y me encontraba con una muchacha más alta que yo con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo siento." Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa y caminando de largo.

"¿Qué diablos ocu…?"

"…rre con ella?" Completó un altísimo muchacho a pocos centímetros de mí. Estaba apoyado en los casilleros. "¿La nueva chica, eh?" Los chicos de Forks me estaban dejando una impresión bastante positiva.

Tenía la piel cobriza _-¡Un chico bronceado en Forks! Puedo escuchar a los ángeles cantar.-_ y ojos obscuros, al igual que su cabello, que lo tenía recogido en una coleta. Era bastante alto y musculoso, de la contextura de Emmet. Tenía facciones de niño y una cálida sonrisa.

"¿El chico que me ayudará a encontrar mi salón, eh?" Le repregunté devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Él rió, para continuar luego. "Jacob Black." Se presentó estrechando mi mano.

"Alice Cullen."

"Lo sabía, todos lo saben, en realidad. Acabo de llegar y tu nombre lo he escuchado miles de veces. Si te quieres divertir un poco, cámbiate el nombre y mira las caras desconcertadas de todos a tu alrededor."

Me reí, se veía amable.

"¿Estás en mi año?"

"En realidad, estoy viendo si logro entrar."

"Oh. Así que no soy la única que se muda a Forks."

"Vivo en la Push, es una reserva. Me botaron de la escuela de allí, así que esta es mi única opción si no me quiero graduar a los 20."

"¿Y por qué te botaron? Digo, si se podría saber" Pregunté algo intrigada, parecía un buen chico, aparte de sus grandes músculos –_Y valla que eran grandes.-_ no parecía ser un drogadicto o algo por el estilo.

Estaba a punto de responderme, cuándo un hombre en silla de ruedas salió de la habitación que se situaba a nuestras espaldas. ¡Otro hombre bronceado! Sólo que éste no me dejaba una impresión _tan_ positiva.

"Jake, mañana empiezas." Dijo seriamente.

"Genial. Papá, ella es Alice, también es nueva." Me presentó educadamente y estreché su mano.

"Un gusto, vámonos Jake."

"Claro. Mañana te veo, Alice." Se despidió agarrando la silla de su padre.

"Suerte, Alice. En el primer día te comerán viva." Me dijo a lo lejos el señor Black_.-Su apellido iba acorde con su sentido del humor._

Bella, Emmet, Jacob, ¡La gente de Forks era genial!

"Jacob Black, cuidado con él." Me advirtió un chico con rasgos japoneses a mis espaldas.

"Parece genial." Lo defendí.

"_Parece_… Eric Yorkie." Se presentó estirando su mano.

"Amanda Foster." Le respondí seriamente. Me miró desconcertado y no pude evitar escapar una risa. "Alice Cullen."

Sonrió nerviosamente, para continuar. "¿Cuál salón te toca?"

"Biología con Molina, edificio 4."

"¿Biología? Buena suerte, chica. Pruebas de sangre."

Oh no. Cada vez que me sacaban sangre, me desmayaba o lloraba, o me desmayaba _y_ lloraba. Supongo que palidecí inmediatamente o algo, porque ofreció su ayuda rápidamente.

"Si quieres paso por allí y te cubro." Colocó una de sus manos en mi hombro e intentó parecer un galán.

"Oh, ¡millones de gracias! Te debo una, una grandísima." Exclamé emocionada.

"No es nada, pero corre, si pasa un profesor escóndete. Si te encuentran te darán algunos días detención como mínimo."

"Claro, Eric. Eres _el_ hombre. ¡Gracias nuevamente!" Grité mientras desaparecía en los prácticamente abandonados pasillos.

Me senté en las escaleras sin saber qué hacer, hasta que escuché unos pasos. Eran tacones de alguna colección sementera y, aunque sabía que la moda no era el segundo nombre de Forks, era obvio que ninguna chica se pondría _eso._

Caminé de puntillas y encontré el armario del conserje. Estaba lleno de escobas, cajas, trapos y baldes. Lo pensé dos, hasta tres veces antes de entrar, pero sentía los pasos cada vez más cerca.

Me hice espacio y cerré suavemente la puerta. Me subí a un tacho para ver si alcanzaba a ver algo por la ranura de la puerta, pero ni así alcancé a ver algo. En ese instante escuché otros pasos, no de alguna colección del 78' sino unos cautelosos y, al parecer, masculinos. Pensé era el conserje, comencé a planear lo que le diría, pero no me dejó mucho tiempo porque en medio instante se abrió la puerta…

No era el conserje, era el chico Calvin Klein. Mis labios se separaron inmediatamente. _-Tenía que corregir el efecto que causaba sobre mí este enigmático muchacho_. Se sorprendió, al igual que yo, pero salió del transe al escuchar pasos de mujer. Sin dudarlo entró al closet conmigo y cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de el.

Nuestras narices estaban juntas, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban y nuestros labios estaban a punto de rozar…

* * *

que tal les pareció? fans de la pareja Edward/Bella, contentos? Espero qe sí(: La escena final de este cap fue la qe comenzó con la idea de este fic, así qe espero qe les haya agradado el segundo encuentro de Alice & Jazz. Ayer bajé este cap en _Broken Strings_, **Iris**; así qe qienes lo leyeron, deben entender algunas situaciones :P

Infinitas gracias a I wAnT tO bE fReE tO fLy, Rika De Hiwatari, MiitzukoO-chan, christti, Natalia H. simplementelaru & Luna-Tsuki-Chachi. El anterior cap ha sido el qe más review ha recibido hasta ahora & me siento muy agradecida por ello. Cuídense bastante & no olviden dejar su review.

Tres horas en un cyber ~ 1 dolar  
Parlantes nuevos para la compu ~ 5 dólares  
Internet mensual ~ 3O dólares  
Mi sonrisa por un review ~ NO TiENE PRECiO!

_Já xDD!_


	5. What's Wrong With Him?

Chapter 5 :: **What's Wrong With Him?  
**_I'll find out what's wrong with him, It's more like what's right with him  
Something's very right with him_

Nos quedamos paralizados mientras no veíamos mutuamente boquiabiertos. Estaba claro, desde hoy mi color favorito era el azul. Sentí que los tacones se acercaban lentamente y me asusté. No tenía muchas escusas disponibles si me encontraban en un armario en horario de clases con un muy puesto chico bastante cerca mío. _'En realidad, temía que me sacaran sangre, así que me escondí en el armario. Sí. Oh, ¿El chico? ¿Me creería que nos encontramos de casualidad? Es increíble que en la escuela hayan tan pocos lugares para esconderse.'_ Ajá, estaría perdida. Pero mis miedos se alejaron, al igual que los pasos de aquella mujer. Mi rubio acompañante cerró la boca y luego me hizo un gran favor, me dejó oír su voz…

"Lo siento." Dijo educadamente sin separarse de mí. ¡No podía pedirle más al destino! Era guapo, sexy y todo un caballero. ¡Te debo una Forks!

"No hay problema, no es mi armario." Susurré moviendo mi cabeza a un lado. Coquetear en un armario era una cualidad que se me daba verdaderamente fácil.

Él rió mientras bajaba su cabeza. Luego me miró fijamente y se presentó. "Jasper Hale."

"Alice Cullen" Me presenté con una sonrisa. Jasper Hale… Por fin este misterioso chico tenía nombre, nombre antiguo, pero era un nombre. No me sorprendería escuchar aquel nombre en un anciano, pero en un chico tan jóven sí. Seguro su abuelo llevaba ese nombre.

"¿Nos vamos?" Preguntó abriendo la puerta tras de el y dando unos pasos para atrás, separándose de mí y permitiéndome ver su rostro con más claridad. Aunque sus ojos estaban rodeados de unas marcadas ojeras, más notorios eran sus azules ojos y no se opacaban con nada.

"No me parece buena idea." Confesé un poco nerviosa mientras saltaba del tacho en el que me había subido y salía del closet_ –OK, eso sonó mal._

"Déjame adivinar…" Miró al techo, puso sus manos en los bolsillos de sus desgastados jeans. Me dio una intimidante mirada. "¿Biología?" Me preguntó levantando su ceja izquierda.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer y asentí.

Me regaló una sonrisa torcida. "Vamos a la entrada de la cafetería, nadie pasa por allí a las primeras horas. Si piensas saltarte hasta la tercera, te recomiendo ir al departamento de educación física, la cocinera llega a esa hora a preparar, o reciclar, lo que nos dan en el receso. Si no quieres ir conmigo, te entiendo a la perfección, pero igualmente quiero que sepas que nunca me aprovecharía de ti." Concluyó recostándose en la pared más cercana, con los ojos fijos en mí.

"Se nota que hacer novillos es algo cotidiano para tí." Le respondí tranquilamente. Genial, ahora te gusta un chico malo. _–Después de un metrosexual, nada mal._

Sus ojos mostraron algo de sorpresa durante medio segundo, pero los cerró para asentir.

"Si me atrapan, diré que tu me corrompiste." Le respondí poniendo mi dedo índice en su pecho y alejándome del armario.

"No lo dudes. Lo pensarás sin la necesidad que lo digas." Me dijo guiándome a la cafetería.

"Oh, cierto. Eres el chico malo de Forks." Le respondí fingiendo indiferencia.

"Exactamente, te convendría alejarte de mí." Chico malo, sin duda alguna.

Aceleré el paso para encararlo. "¿Y eso porqué?" Le interrogué con el seño fruncido y brazos cruzados.

Ladeo su cabeza y levantó una ceja. Me mostró una media sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes, y, después de eso, todo fue muy rápido…

Llevó su pierna derecha detrás de las mías, haciéndome perder el equilibrio. Estaba a punto de caer cuando su brazo izquierdo me cojió de la cintura, evitando mi caída y acercándome a él.

"Por ejemplo, señorita Cullen." Comenzó sin alejarse de mí, haciendo que su aliento acaricie mis labios. "Podría usted caer, y yo como buen caballero la intentaría ayudar. Cualquiera que nos viera en esta posición pensaría que me estoy propasando con usted, cuándo ni siquiera se acerca a la verdadera situación."

_Oh. Por. Dios._

Me volvió a poner de pie, me dirigió otra deslumbrante sonrisa y me soltó. Estaba rezando para no estar sonrojada, pero la expresión de chica totalmente idiotizada debía continuar allí.

¿Qué pasaba con Jasper Hale? ¿Era bipolar acaso? Ningún chico podía avergonzarme y salirse con la suya sin castigo alguno… Lo haría pagar. Y no había nada mejor que con su propia estrategia.

"Señor Hale." Comencé despacio. Estiré mi brazo hasta alcanzar el cuello de su franela, de la cual lo jalé hasta acercarlo a mí. "¿Para qué pretende alejarme de usted?"

¡En tu cara, Jasper Hale!

"Sólo quería que estés al tanto de las consecuencias de estar conmigo, aunque sea un par de minutos." Respondió con su mirada fija en mí.

No pude evitar reír. Algo raro había en este chico, algo raro e increíblemente atractivo. Le dí la espalda y continué mi camino, aunque sentía sus azules ojos fijos en mí.

"Perro que ladra no muerde, Hale." Lo sentí suspirar detrás de mí.

"Hey, Cullen… La cafetería está por allá."

Volteé y se encontraba señalando la dirección contraria que yo iba tomando. Una sonrisa socarrona se asomó en su pálido rostro. "Primero planeaba ir al tocador, en realidad." Falso. Era demasiado orgullosa como para decirle que no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba la cafetería, y, mucho menos, algún baño.

Rió y me siguió. ¿Dónde estaba el caballero que pensé haber conocido hade menos de dos minutos? ¿Sería en realidad un chico arrogante? ¿Tendría un desorden de personalidad múltiple? Si era eso, esperaría para que Jasper-caballeroso hable nuevamente. Espero que no tenga otra personalidad, un Jasper emo o estilista sin duda me sacaría de mis casillas.

"Y… ¿Por qué te mudaste a Forks?" Su voz fue disminuyendo de normal a extremadamente baja. Estaba… ¿Nervioso? ¿Qué diablos ocurre con el muchacho Hale? ¿Ahora pretendía comportarse como un chico normal? Este chico era _todo menos normal_.

"Trasladaron a mi papá." Fui breve y concisa. Haría que me rogara por una respuesta de más de una oración.

"Oh…Tu cabello me gusta más como está ahora." ¿Y Le gusta mi cabello así? ¿Qué peinado llevaba el día en el que nos vimos por primera vez? ¿Amarrado o lacio? En fin, evitaría ambos peinados.

"¿Antes me quedaba mal?" Decidí jugar un poco con él.

"No, para nada. Es que ahora se ve más...Mejor."

"¿Más mejor?" Esto no se podía poner '_más mejor', _estaba completamente nervioso. Me mordía la lengua para no soltar ninguna risa.

"Si, uh, mas o menos. No exactamente más mejor pero mejor." Pobre, creo que es demasiado… No, no es demasidado.

Creo que se dio cuenta que pretendía seguir dejándolo en ridículo."Dejémoslo ahí. Me gusta... Y... ¿Te gusta Forks?"

Oh-Oh. Mala pregunta. Pensé apegarme al plan indiferencia, pero para opinar sobre Forks, me sería imposible. "Te seré completamente sincera, Jasper. Odio el frío. Odio la humedad. Odio sentir que los árboles observan cada paso que doy. Odio ver el color gris por mi ventana cada mañana. Odio recordar que dejé mi propio paraíso tropical libre-de-nubes-todo-el-año, por vivir, prácticamente en una villa amish que ni siquiera hay cine. Y, para serte más sincera aún…" Por fin. La verdad_ sí_ que hace libre. Oh, me falta algo. "No estoy en busca de un tocador, sino que soy demasiado orgullosa y…" Chico-malo-Hale me interrum`pió posando sus dedos sobre mis labios, lo sentí acercarse hasta mi oreja.

"Entiendo que no te saltes las clases muy a menudo, pero eleva tu voz un decibel más, algún profesor sale y nos mandan a detención."

"Wow, el chico malo sabe que es un decibel." Le bromeé sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

"Soy toda una caja de sorpresas, Cullen… Ahora, a la cafetería, allí podrás gritar todo lo que se te dé en gana." Y…Me abrazó por los hombros para guiarme a una dirección totalmente opuesta. Sentí mi corazón apresurarse. Todo era silencioso, hasta asomarnos por un salón..

"¡Swan! ¡Swan! ¡Swan!"Gritaban los chicos.

" ¡Cullen! ¡Cullen! ¡Cullen!" Las chicas no se quedaban atrás.

"¿Pero qué…?" Jasper me indicó que no hablara y no lo ignoré, eso de saltarme clases no era muy usual que digamos…

"¡Cullen, Swan , basta! Ya está bien el debate, ahora tomen asiento y respiren hondo." Se escuchó un fuerte alboroto igualmente. Al parecer la relación entre mi hermano y mi nueva amiga no había mejorado para nada. En el receso les diría que escuché su debate hasta el edificio 4.

"Tu hermano y Bella no se llevan del todo bien, ¿Verdad?" Jasper se me adelantó.

"¿Ya los conocías?"

"Apenas llegué me encontré con Swan, tu hermano se llama… Edwin, ¿Cierto?" ¿Edwin? No podría esperar a contárselo a Edward. Sin duda alguna prefería pasar el día encerrado con Bella a que lo llamaran así.

"¿Ernesto?" ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Este chico es bipolar y amnésico! "¿Edmund? … ¿Eustasio?" ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio le pone a su hijo Eustasio? Oh, al parecer una mujer que adore mucho a su padre, quien se llamaba Eustasio. Esa era la explicación también al nombre de Jasper. Aunque sonara cruel, no podía dejar de imaginar que un viejecito con incontinecia respondiera al nombre Jasper. Pero me gustaba.

"¿Un nombre un poco más común no es Edward?" Me burlé. ¿Quién piensa en Eustasio antes que en Edward? Oh, mi bipolar acompañante lo hace. "Espero que mañana no me saludes llamándome Annie o algo por el estilo." Y me seguí burlando.

"No te hagas ilusiones con ello, Cullen. No me olvidaré de tu nombre tan fácilmente."

"Estaba esperando que dijeras eso."

Volteó y le sonreí. Espere un seño fruncido de su parte, pero, en cambio, me devolvió la sonrisa. No era una sonrisa burlona o atorrante, era un sonrisa real. Y no me sorprendió menos que agarrara mi mano. Esperen un minuto, ¿Un completo extraño bipolar con nombre de un anciano con incontinente acababa aferrar mi mano? Pensé en peñizcarme, pero no era necesario, sentía que mi cuerpo era recorrido por una carga eléctricay eso era suficiente para entender que era _real_.

Jasper Hale era un caja de sorpresas, no tenía duda de ello.

* * *

Prometí que de este fin no pasaba la actualización & aquí está el quinto cap! ¿Qué les pareció? Quiero empezar con la parte Emmet & Rose! Me encantan los polos opuestos, así que ya verán partes de esta parejita... Y de Bella & Edward, me gustó que comenzaran con el pie equivocado.

Bueno, creo que desde este cap voy a hacer un par de cambios... Creo que resultará un poco aburrido ver lo que pasan juntos desde el punto de vista a la misma vez, así que tal vez sólo actualizo un fic con todo lo que ocurre {**Let Me Love You** o **Broken Strings**, _no me decido aún_} & en el otro pongo de vez en cuando lo que pasa cuando no está con la otra persona, no sé si me explico bien... Déjenme sus opiniones sobre lo que les gustaría más que haga. O puedo terminar un fic primero & despues hago el otro... No lo sé, ustedes mandan!

Mil gracias a Christti, I Want To Be Free To Fly, Natalia H, Luna-Tsuki-Chachi & Simplementelaru. Son geniales(:


	6. Teenage Wasteland

**N/A :** En este tiempo me han suspendido de la escuela, me han castigado por ello, me ha dado una fiebre de 4O sin razón aparente, he ido a una caminata vistiendo unas converse & tengo dos ampollas en los dedos meñiques. Sí, bastante. Soy Fernanda & esta es mi E! True Hollywood Story. haha, mil perdones :(! Lo peor a sido la suspención, sin eso no me hubieras castigado &... pfff, perdon! Pronto actualizo Broken Strings, ya que tengo que hacer el cap en YA! Aparte ya habilité para poder recibir reviews de gente anónima, así que espero sus reviews gente anónima del mundo :3! haha!

* * *

Chapter O6 :: **Teenage Wasteland  
**_It's only teenage wasteland_

Caminar por los vacíos pasadillos de la escuela nunca se había sentido tan bien, y es que nunca había caminado por los pasillos de la escuela con mi mano estrechada a la de Jasper Hale.

Este chico era… Especial. Sé que suena extraño viniendo de una persona que lo conoce hace menos de una hora, pero era la verdad. Que ambos decidiéramos saltarnos la primera clase _–Aunque de él no me sorprende- _que ambos estuviéramos vagando en el mismo edificio, que ambos nos escondiéramos en el mismo closet… No podía ser casualidad. Era _algo_ más.

Nos sentamos en las frías gradas de las afueras de la cafetería, viendo la lluvia caer sin tocarnos. Nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas y ninguno comenzaba la palabra… Creo que él disfrutaba de nuestro silencio, así que no lo rompí.

Sentí su mano alejarse de la mía y volteé a verlo; él se quitaba su casaca y me la puso sobre los hombros.

"Seguro todavía no te acostumbras al calor de Forks." Le sonreí. "¿En dónde vivías?"

"California." Suspiré.

"Vaya cambio."

"Lo mismo digo de ti."

"¿Uh?"

"Primero eras educado, luego chico malo, luego tímido, y ahora…"

"¿Piensas que soy bipolar o algo por el estilo?"

"Tetrapolar, mejor dicho." Lo molesté, el me contestó con una risa, interrumpida por un estruendoso timbre.

"California, ¿Pretendes saltarte otra clase?" No me dejó responder y lo hizo por mí. "No, ¿Verdad? Eres una chica buena, lo sé. No insistas, yo te encaminaré a tu aula."

Me burlé y el se paró; lo imité y entramos en calor apenas entramos a la cafetería.

"¿Jasper Hale? ¿Nueva conquista?" Volteamos y nos encontramos con una mujer bastante alta que se ponía una malla en su obscura cabellera. Supuse que sería la cocinera. ¿Nueva conquista? ¿Qué trataba exactamente de decir con eso?

"Para nada, cree que soy bipolar." Le respondió abrazándome por los hombros, con un tono burlón. Lo miré y le dí un golpe en el pecho. "Auch. Señora Roberts, ella es Alice Cullen, la nueva."

"Un gusto, pequeña. Cuidado con este chico, eh." Me dijo en tono maternal señalando a Jasper con una cuchara llena de un engrudo que esperaba no sea comestible…De hoy en adelante traería algo de comer de casa, estaba decidido.

Iba a responder, pero Jasper me interrumpió. "Ya se lo advertí, ella es la que no quiere hacerme caso."

"Me gusta tomar riesgos." Bromeé. La señora Roberts rió, pero su mirada se obscureció al posarse en Jasper.

"Jasper, no sabes cuánto lo-" Pero se detuvo allí, yo volteé a ver a Jasper quien parecía tratar de decirle algo con muecas. Al percatarse que lo ví, levantó la vista. _Raro._

"Corran chicos, no se pierdan más clases por andar besuqueándose por allí." Exclamó la señora Roberts sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Abrí mis ojos como platos. "Nosotros no-"

"Claro, era Alice la que insistía." Por Dios, estaba comenzando a odiar los cambios hormonales de mi compañero… Ella nos botó de _'su territorio'_ y le dirigió una mirada… ¿Cómplice a Jasper? _Raro_. Salimos de la cafetería para adentrarnos a los monótonos pasillos de la escuela.

"¿Así que yo era la que insistía, eh?" Le reproché.

El rió entre dientes. "Levanta la mirada, California." Le hice caso y me encontré con toda la secundaria de Forks mirándome sorprendida. "Te lo dije." Me susurró acercándose a mi oído.

Algunos chicos me miraban cómo reprimidos sexuales, otros sencillamente me examinaban más decentemente. La minoría pasaba junto a nosotros y le daba palmadas a Jasper. _Raro_. Podía imaginar las palabras que cruzaban por la mente de cada adolescente en el pasadizo.

"No me haz dicho que clase te toca."

"Oh…Me toca…" Le dije _–ligeramente nerviosa al sentir su aliento tan cerca-_ sacando mi horario. "Historia. Edificio 2 con O'Brian."

"Al edificio 2 entonces."

En el camino, todo el mundo seguía viéndonos de arriba abajo y Jasper lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba tener la razón. Tan sólo rezaban para no encontrarme con…

"¡Alice!" Torcí la boca. El timbre volvió a sonar, pero sabía que de este ataque de_ 'hermanito sobre protector' _no me salvaría la campana.

"Edward." Sonreí avergonzada. "Él es-"

"Jasper Hale, lo conocí en la entrada." Continuó Edward.

"Cullen, buen debate." Le dijo un muchacho castaño dándole palmadas en la espalda. Mi hermano le dio una mirada mortal y el chico se fue diciendo algo como _'Mejor felicito a Bella.'_

"Escuchamos tu debate hasta la cafetería." Se burló Jasper.

Mi hermano jugó con sus manos. "Hale, te robo a Alice. Nos toca..."

"Historia." Completé.

"Historia, juntos." Culminó mirando de nuevo a Jasper, quien se dio cuenta de la situación inmediatamente.

"Claro. Los veo." Se despidió perdiéndose de nuestra vista en los casi desolados pasadillos.

Edward me fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté inocentemente.

"!Alice! ¿No qué te gustaban los metrosexuales? ¡Ese chico es todo menos metrosexual! En mi clase de Literatura conocí a un chico-"

"Me alegro por ti, espero que sean felices juntos." Me burlé cortando su ataque de celos.

Me asesinó con la mirada, pero decidió ignorar mi comentario. "Se llama…Se apellida Newton. Parece un poco más…Decente."

"¡Edward!" Mi hermano era un paranoico total.

"Y no digas que tienes un hermano paranoico o algo así." _Oh, paranoico y lector de mentes_. "Cualquier chico es más decente de alguno que viene a la escuela en una moto que se cae a pedazos."

"¿Viene en moto?" Le pregunté fingiendo admiración.

Suspiró. "Alice, él es-"

"¿No pretenden entrar a clases?" Nos dijo una mujer de caballo rizado con las manos en la cadera.

"Por supuesto, le decía a mi hermana que nos veíamos en el receso." Le respondió Edward con una _'encantadora'_ sonrisa.

"Entren a sus aulas o irán a detención." Edward se sorprendió y fue a buscar su salón y yo hice lo mismo. Edward debía estar con el autoestima por los suelos, otra mujer de Forks que no caía bajo sus encantos.

Toqué la puerta varias veces, a la quinta me abrió la puerta la versión de un teletubi humano.

"Soy nueva, me perdí." Le dije con una sonrisa.

El profesor puso una mueca de ternura y me dejó entrar. Apenas entré al salón, todos los ojos se posaron sobre mí. "Estamos viendo La Guerra Fría, tienen que hacer exposiciones, valla al grupo de McCarty, armas nucleares.

"¡Mini-Cullen!" Gritó eufóricamente Emmet, quien estaba sentado en el piso. Rodé los ojos, pero estaba feliz. La suerte me había sonreído hoy, estaría en un grupo con uno de los pocos chicos que conocía en la escuela. Estaba caminando hacia él, cuando me percaté que una hermosa rubia estaba sentada tras él haciéndole masajes. La reconocí en medio segundo, era la chica del café, la chica '_miradas lujuriosas'._

"Alice, ella es Rosalie. Rosalie ella es Alice, la nueva." La saludé y ella hizo lo mismo. Así que la muchacha que me odiaría a penas pisara la escuela era la misma del café, quién diría que el mundo sería tan pequeño…Oh, cierto, es Forks. Retiro lo dicho.

"¿Mini-Cullen?" Se burló. Suspiré sonoramente. "¿Hermana del chico debate?"

Me burlé. "Desgraciadamente." Le sonreí.

"Te lo perdiste. Isabella Swan y él se asesinaban con la mirada… Parecían empeñarse más en hacerse quedar mal mutuamente que en ganar el debate."

"Pero no te preocupes, en un par de días no dudo que esté en youtube." Me sonrió Emmet con los ojos cerrados, relajado por los masajes de Rosalie.

Después de mi risa, se formó un incómodo silencio : Emmet estaba grogui gracias a Rosalie y sentía que ella no me tenía mucha confianza…

"Así que… ¿Desde cuándo salen?"

A ella se le abrieron los ojos como platos, él soltó una carcajada.

"¡McCarty!" Gritó el profesor.

"Ya quisiera la Barbie tener algo conmigo…" Dijo Emmet ignorando al profesor O'Brian. "Ella me pidió que la cubriera en un partido de básquet, y le dije que lo haría si después me hacía masajes."

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y Rose rodó los ojos. "Claro, Emmet. Te amo secretamente desde que llegué a Forks, pero recién hoy te dirijo la palabra porque pude vencer mi timidez."

"Lo sabía, no te aflijas."

"Esta mole no sabe lo que es el sarcasmo, Al." Se dirigió a mí. "¿Y de dónde vienes?"

"California."

"Te debes sentir fuera de lugar… California es tan grande y haz caído en…Forks." Rodó los ojos.

"¿Tú eres de aquí o…?"

"La Barbie viene directo de Otawa, es toda una princesa de hielo." Emmet se volvió a mofar.

La aludida rodó los ojos, estaba a punto de responderme pero alguien me agarró del hombro y me hizo voltear.

"Señorita Cullen, creo que con este grupo no logrará mayor avance. Vaya al grupo de Stanley y Cheney."

"Vamos, señor O'Brian. Alice está trabajando." Me 'ayudó' Emmet; pero, como era de esperarse, el profesor lo ignoró y me mandó a sentar junto a una muchacha castaña y un chico algo bajo.

"Hola, tu debes ser Alice Cullen, la hija del doctor ¿Cierto?" Me sonrió la chica Stanley. "Soy Jessica, y él es Ben." El muchacho solo asintió tímidamente trabajo.

............................

Lo que faltaba de la hora, pasó desapercibida para mí, con un murmullo proveniente de Jessica como música de fondo. Emmet y Rosalie se quedaron en el aula, no trabajaron y el profesor quería hablar con ellos: así que me encaminé a la cafetería acompañada de Jessica _–aunque no por mucho, me dijo que un tal Mike estaba cerca y me abandonó a mi suerte, cosa que agradecí._

Al llegar a la cafetería, vi a Edward haciéndome señas y me acerqué a su mesa. Se estaba sentando con Bella y sus amigos; uno de ellos me presentó con los demás.

No recuerdo todos los nombres, pero ellos sabían el mío antes que me presentaran. En nuestra mesa estaba la muchacha que me había mirado mal en la mañana; Bella; Cheney y su novia; un chico que meses atrás casi mató a Bella con su camioneta; y Eric, Eric _'El hombre'._

Miraba la cosa que pretendía ser un puré en el plato de Jessica y se me revolvió el estómago, así que alcé la vista; para encontrarme con aquellos ojos azules. Se acercó a mi mesa un poco nervioso, intercalando miradas al techo y al piso…

"Emmh, Alice." Miró a un costado. "Bella, Cullen… Cheney, Angela, ¿Lara?"

"Jasper, si quieres siéntate." Bella lo invitó, intentando hacerlo sentir menos incómodo.

"No, gracias." Frunció el seño y miró hacia otro lado. "Nos vemos." Se rascó la cabeza y se alejó… Jasper era raro, muy _raro._

"Pobre Jasper, ¿Recuerdan como era antes?" Jessica interrumpió el silencio formado. "Antes era tan simpático… Lo de su madre sí que lo afecto."

"¿Lo de su mamá?"

"Oh, verdad, tú no sabes." Continuaba Jessica feliz de poder contarle la noticia que todos sabían en Forks a alguien. "Desde que Jasper vino a Forks a los nueve o diez años de Texas, se convirtió en el niño dorado de la ciudad; y es que era muy carismático y años después se volvió tan guapo…" Angela la miró mal y Jessica volvió al tema.

"El año pasado, llegó su prima de Otawa… Es increíble lo poco que se parecen… En fin, me salí un poco de la historia." Se rió tontamente, odiaba los redondeos de Jessica. "Hace un par de semanas, en el aniversario de sus padres, su madre salió a recoger una torta… Nunca volvió, accidente automovilístico. Era una señora tan dulce... Todo Forks acudió al funeral y Jasper no botó ni una sola lágrima. Desde eso, a cambiado tanto…" Volteó a verlo y todos guardaron silencio.

Me paré y me alejé del grupo sin emitir sonido. Caminé esquivando las mesas y miradas confundidas rápidamente y salí de la cafetería; bajé las escaleras y deje que la lluvia me mojara por completo. Jasper estaba subiendo a su moto, pero lo detuve. Volteó y sus ojos azules se obscurecieron mientras le daba un abrazo... Un cálido abrazo a pesar de la gélida lluvia que nos rodeaba.

* * *

Sé que tal vez es decepcionante_ -El público abuchea-_ pero era necesario un capítulo de transicion entre todo lo que le pasa a este par. Lo que ocurre en el siguiente cap no se esperan(: Felizmente mañana es el día del maestro así que hoy me trasnocho escribiendo Broken Strings _-Ya tengo el título del cap *O*-_ & ya estoy bajando el cap. Me da no sé que cada vez que recibo alerts o que mi historia está en favoritos cuando esa persona no me deja review ni nada... Con sólo poner :: PASÉ! o algo así me motivo más para escribir. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Significan mucho para mi(:


	7. Bad Day

**Disclaimer :** Ni '_Crepúsculo_' ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Nota :** Mi otro fic, _'Broken Strings'_, es esta misma historia desde el punto de vista de Jasper.

* * *

Chapter 7 :: **Bad Day  
**_____« _They tell me your blue sky's faded to grey. »

Mis brazos eran apenas capaces de rodearlo por completo, pero no me importó y lo abracé fuertemente. Pensé en que sería de mí sin Esme… Ni siquiera lo podría imaginar.

Él estaba completamente quieto, no temblaba ni un poco a pesar de la lluvia. Estaba a punto de separarme de él para hablarle, cuando él se me adelantó; cojiéndome de los hombros y alejándome de él.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Sus palabras, frías y seguras me desconcertaron por completo… Estaba segura de haber oído bien lo que Jessica dijo; pero la actitud de Jasper me hizo dudar.

"Pues, me dijeron que tu madre hab…"

"¿Y qué? ¿Te dio pena el _'chico problema de Forks'_?"

"N-no. Sólo… Sólo intentaba-"

"¿Intentar qué?" Me quedé en silencio, mientras sentía cómo un par de lágrimas traicioneras caían de mis ojos… Lágrimas que Jasper nunca vió, y es que no me volvió a mirar a la cara.

"Solo… No lo hagas, sólo eso." Volteó y subió a su moto.

Me quedé en el estacionamiento de la escuela sin saber que hacer… Maldecir a Jasper Hale o seguir cuestionándome acerca de él.

Me quedé parada sin mover algún músculo, al frente mío tan sólo habían árboles y más árboles; pero no de aquellos árboles de las películas de Disney, sino aquellos que dan miedo, de un verde grisáceo. Volteé y las paredes de la escuela, a pesar de ser rojas, no me transmitieron calidez alguna…Miré al cielo y allí estaba: El gris característico de Forks.

Me sentí en alguna película de Tim Burton y sonreí al pensar que Jhonny Depp sería el perfecto Jasper. Recién en el momento en el que decidí suspirar me di cuenta que mi mandíbula temblaba, me abracé a mi misma intentándome dar algo de calor en vano. Todavía no terminaba de asimilar por completo en la situación en la que estaba: Viviendo en un pequeño pueblo en el medio de la nada irremediablemente atraída por un chico mentalmente inestable.

Todo era… Simplemente demasiado. Un día estaba besándome con un sexy italiano y al día siguiente estaba parada bajo la lluvia viendo el tiempo pasar. Me volteé y volví a la cafetería; apenas entré todos los ojos estaban fijos en mí, agradecí llevar el _rimmel water resist_ de _Cover Girl._

Me revolví el cabello y me arrepentí inmediatamente del gesto; en cuestión de días sería la versión de Jasper en femenino y no deseaba eso exactamente. Edward se acercó a mí rápidamente desde la mesa de Bella, mientras ella intentaba distraer a los demás chicos de la mesa.

"Quítate esa casaca, Alice."

"Creo que es impermeable." Le dije con la voz seca.

"Sácatela." Me miró furioso y decidí hacerle caso. La cabeza me comenzaba a doler.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre quedarte tanto rato afuera, monga?" Me preguntó mientras ponía su casaca encima mío; haciéndome ver increíblemente ridícula _–Eso sin mencionar que no combinaba para nada._

"Olvídate si combina o no, también te mojaste el jean..." Torció la boca mirándome de abajo a arriba. "Entonces, ¿Me vas a decir que hacías parada medio de la lluvia?"

"Uh… Es que-" El timbre sonó y todos los estudiantes comenzaron a irse, exepto mi hermano que no se movía de su sitio.

"Estoy esperando."

Suspiré… Si le decía la verdad, Edward no dudaría en irle a pegar a Jasper donde quiera que esté; así que inventé algo –_Jasper le patearía el trasero a Edward_. "Salí a darle el pésame a Jasper y él se fue… Me quedé viendo lo verde que era Forks y…"

"Mientes."

Volví a suspirar. Él me hizo girar y caminamos hacia los pasillos.

"Si no me quieres decir no importa, pero por lo menos dime que estás bien." Edward no volteó a verme mientras decía esas palabras, sabía que yo lo prefería así.

"Estoy bien, sólo que Forks es tan…" Fruncí el ceño, odiaba mentirle a Edward, pero era por su propia integridad física. Estornudé y me tapé la cara con mi brazo envuelto en la gigante casaca de Edward.

"Ahora te enfermaste… Esme me matará." Él bajó la cabeza.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien." Sonreí para después estirar mi brazo para saludar a Emm y Rosalie, que recién salían de Historia. "Emmet, Rosalie."

"Cullen, mini-Cullen." Sonrió afectuosamente Emmet. "¿Acaso no sabes que cuando llueve la gente entra a un lugar techado?" Se burló mirandome de pies a cabeza.

Rodé los ojos, pero mi efecto indiferente se perdió cuando estornudé.

"Mejor ve a casa, Alice." Rose hablaba con un tono maternal increíble.

"Si, mejor… Voy a llamar a Esme y te vas con ella." Decidió mi hermano. "Oh, soy Edward, el hermano de esta." Se presentó con una sonrisa señalándome con el pulgar.

"Rosalie Hale." Esperen un momento, ¿Hale? ¡Así que era hermana de Jasper! Cada uno afrontaba su dolor a su manera, supongo.

"Cullen, ¿Piensa llegar tarde de nuevo a clases?" La mujer con peinado de poodle volvió a aparecer _misteriosamente_. "Hale, McCarty, ¿Quieren ser castigados de nuevo?"

"Yo no, pero Rosalie se muere por ser castigada junto a mí nuevamente." Rosalie bufó, dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Emmet viendo su horario y se dirigió a un lado opuesto.

"Disculpe, pero ¿Puede usted llamar a mi casa? Mi hermana está mal y creo que sería mejor que-"

"Sé lo que es mejor, muchacho. Tú, ven conmigo." Me agarró de la mano y me alejó de Edward, quien se limitó a mirarla con resentimiento.

**—**

Me puse un pijama de polar que Esme me compró días después de llegar y me metí a la cama. A pesar de estar bastante abrigada, sentía mi cuerpo frío aún; así que fui al cuarto de Edward dando saltitos, envuelta en mi edredón.

Me metí a su cama y me sentí algo más cálida, creo que era el color azul de las paredes lo que me daba el efecto. Sonreí débilmente, ese color no era nada comparado a los ojos de Jasper.

Suspiré. A juzgar por su actitud en el estacionamiento, el no quería nada conmigo, pero había algo que no tenía mucho sentido… Intenté recordar con exactitud las últimas palabras, recordé que no quería que le tuviera lástima; pero eso no era lo que sentía por él. En realidad, ¿Qué sentía por el? Volví a lanzar un suspiro y me tapé hasta la cara con el edredón. Primero, atracción; después, intriga; y cuándo Jessica me dijo que había perdido a su madre me dio… Pena.

Y pena es sinónimo de _lástima._

Si había algo que Jasper no quisiera que sintieran por él era eso… Y yo lo había sentido. Gruñí a la vez que cerraba mis ojos con fuerza, como si eso cambiara algo de lo sucedido. Pero no todo era mi culpa, el no tenía porqué haber reaccionado así… ¿O sí? Mi cabeza comenzó a latir y presentí que serían los efectos secundarios de no despejar mi mente de aquel muchacho de ojos hipnotizantes. Sentí que mis párpados me pesaban más de lo normal y dejé que el sueño me ganara la batalla.

**—**

"¡Alice! ¿Alice, estás bien?" Abrí los ojos y frente a mí estaba... ¿Robert Pattinson?

"¡Oh Robert!" Grité abrazándolo. "¡Me encantas! ¿Puedes firmar mi frente o algo?"

"¿Robert?... Oh, mierda." Se alejó de mi corriendo, seguro odiaba a las fanáticas locas. Escuché que Robert Pattinson gritaba el nombre de mi madre, abandonando por completo su sexy acento inglés.

Arrugué la nariz, mi cabeza empezó a latir, pasé una mano por mi nuca y la sentí empapada... Miré al frente y me encontré con Tim Burton, quién se sacó sus lentes obscuros y colgó su celular.

"Jhonny ya aceptó ser Jasper ¿Aceptarías a Natalie Portman para que desempeñe tu papel?"

* * *

**N/A :** hahaha; deben estar como _'¡¿WTF?!'_ Pero, aunqe no parezca, era lo más lógico xDD! Lluvia, ropa mojada, abrigarse demasiado... ¿El resultado? Fiebre alta llegando a las alucinaciones. & como al principio del cap habló de Tim Burton, ¿Qué mejor que agregarlo al cap? Es raro, pero me gustó el resultado del cap aunqe no pase nada importante en realidad xDD! Hoy me desvelaré intentando hacer más caps de _'Let Me Love_ _You'_ &_ 'Broken Strings'_, los guardo en mi USB & en mi viaje me hago un tiempito para bajarlos! tbb pásense por _'Clair De Lune'. _Pero mientras tanto, un revieeeew por favor :3! Si? Por favooor :3! hahaha xDD! Hace horas qe intento bajar el cap & el internet se cierra ¬¬U! grrrrrr ¬¬'!

**Agradecimientos :** Natalia H, Caaaaaami, Luna-Tsuki-Chachi, xFreakyPhsychicx, christti, CRISTINA, Maite, Meluu93, Gatita 7, I wAnT tO bE fReE tO fLy, karlitaa, Valee!, YareLi Cullen Withlock, marata1507, Euphie-sama & Maritza Cullen.


End file.
